


TWDG oneshots

by Evvy29



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst Violetine, Clouis angst, Clouis fluff, Fluff, Idk what to write in here tbh, Mostly clouis, Multi, My bi ass has a crush on these 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvy29/pseuds/Evvy29
Summary: This is a collection of all the completed fanfics I've written for TWDG. Mostly Clouis, with only a couple of exceptions.There will both be canon and alternate universe (high school au) stories.I'm unsure of the lifespan of these fanfics since TTG shut down and the game ended a couple of months ago, but here's hoping!If you like any of my works please show the love by giving kudos and tell me what you think in the comments!Enjoy!





	1. You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: Canon
> 
> Description: Clementine and Louis take an unexpected stop in their road trip back to Richmond. They try to kill time, but one of the silly boy’s ideas make the girl remember a devastating event from her broken past

It seemed like an unlucky day for Louis and Clementine. They’ve struggled to find gas for their car as it had ran out halfway back to Richmond. The vehicle started to slow down near an abandoned beach, but it still had enough fuel, meaning it was still able to be parked near the water.

The pair grabbed their belongings and walked around the area, searching for gas. The hunt was unsuccessful, so they made their way back to the car. Knowing there are no salvageable supplies and fuel nearby, The dreaded boy had an idea to kill time.

“Why don’t we play a game?” He asked, looking at his short girlfriend as he sat on the hood of the vehicle. Clem looked at him with a sour look, but sat beside him eventually.

“What’s today’s game, oh wise Card Master?” She asked back playfully, resting her head on the boy’s shoulder. He held onto Clementine’s small hands and intertwined his fingers with hers as a response. “It’s not a card game for once. Just something basic. You okay with some rounds of _‘I spy’_?”

Clem hesitated for a moment, but said “Sure” eventually.

“Okay, cool. I spy with my little eye: A part of a walker.” The freckled boy pointed out the information, causing Clem to inspect her clothing first, and found an organ part on her boots. She quickly kicked it off.

“My turn!” The girl smiled as she looked at her surroundings, finding a lonely piece of paper in the sand. “I spy with my little eye: Flying.’”

Lou was clueless. He looked around, but couldn’t find the card that advertised Richmond. In fact, he couldn’t find anything that flew. “Come on! What is it?” He asked with a dumb face.

Clementine on the other hand, couldn’t resist bursting into a laugh. Her happiness melted the young boy’s heart, even though he cursed inside his head a moment ago while trying to find what his love told him to.

“There, the pamphlet! _'Flying Higher Than a Bird: A flight history exhibition in the Museum of the Richmond Airfield’_.” She read the words off the old card.

“That’s unfair! It was hidden from my sight!” The boy defended himself.

“Oh really?” Clem chuckled softly.

Louis was somewhat glad that they were stranded on this beach. Clementine didn’t smile on a daily basis. It was more than amazing to see her like this. “Really!” He answered while joining the laughter. “Okay, okay! My turn!” He said, trying to calm down. “I spy with my little eye: _Beauty._ ” Lou watched as the waves moved up and down in the sea. You could say that the gold color the water was the thing the boy referred to as beauty, but you would be totally wrong. He referred to the girl he adored. _The beauty with gold eyes._ “You have a clue yet?” He asked, wearing an ear to ear smile on his face.

“No. But I’m assuming it’s me. You wouldn’t make such a smile if it wasn’t the answer.” She explained while looking up at her boyfriend. Louis found Clementine gorgeous as she was surrounded by the Sun’s golden aura. He leaned closer and gently kissed the girl he admired so much.

Three more rounds passed, and a new idea had crossed the playful boy’s mind.

“Well, now that we’re here, why don’t we go swimming?” He asked as he jumped off the car, kicked his boots off into the sand and took his shirt off. The girl’s happiness faded instantly as she remembered how her old friend had passed away years ago.

“Don’t. Please. It’s dangerous…” Clem pleaded worriedly as she made her way to the boy. Louis considered the fun more important than his girlfriend’s sudden worries at that very moment.

“Why not? It’s just water! What could go wrong with swimming like 3 short laps?” He knew that Clementine was always protective, but he hadn’t thought about the dangers the sea could have.

“It’s more than likely to be filled with walkers that are crawling at the bottom. But hey, if you want to die, than go! Play around in the water while you still can! Pretend I didn’t warn you..” She turned her back to him, trying not to get overwhelmed with the memories of Luke’s death.

“What’s up with the tone? When we got here like an hour ago everything was fine. Now you hear the word swimming and go nuts at me for wanting to have a good time!” He raised his voice while putting his olive shirt back on. As the words escaped his mouth, Louis instantly felt regret. Deep down he didn’t want to talk to her like that, and the feeling came up to the surface. His surprised face turned sad, and he tried to approach Clementine to apologize. “Shit, Clem I’m-”

“I had this one friend, Luke. He was the one friend who was there for me from the day we met to the day he died.” She let out a weak sigh and looked at the boy she loved so much. “It was winter, so the lake we tried to cross was frozen. He was already shot in the leg, I was surprised he could walk, but when the ice started to break below him? That’s when shit hit the fan.”

Louis’ expression became more and more sorrowful as he heard the story unfold further.

“Half of his body was still up on the ice, the other half in the water. Walkers were gathering up behind him, so he told me to draw my gun and shoot them. This other woman who tried to help him told me to approach Luke instead of killing the undead, but I wanted to fulfill what he wished me to do, so I started shooting.” Clem’s jaw tightened and her eyes where shut. She was fighting back the tears that dared to escape. “They both fell in. I ran over to help as I heard them pounding on the ice, and when I broke a new hole in it, I lost my balance and fell too.” The girl tried hard to control her breathing. She didn’t want to start taking heavier and heavier breaths, even if she felt like she was stuck underwater again.

Her boyfriend stepped closer to her and placed his hand in hers as he tried to help her stay calm. “Clem, look at me. I’m here.. I’m here.” She slowly opened her eyes and squeezed Louis’ hands in fear still fighting with her fears and feelings.

“I know..” Her words were barely above a whisper as she answered while looking for comfort in the tall boy’s chocolate eyes. “But Lou… It was horrible… I..” the boy pulled the short girl in a hug. “I can’t let that happen to you..” She sobbed in Louis’s shirt.

“I’m sorry.” He said, placing a soft kiss on the girl’s temple. “I didn’t know…” He apologized.

“I’ve lost almost everyone I’ve ever known. I wouldn’t know what I’d do if I lost you too.” She let the tears fall while she was hugging her lover, but tried not to think too much about all the tragedies she had to live through.

“Oh, you’ll be begging to lose me in a few years.” He chuckled while taking a look in the distance. A familiar van was heading their way.


	2. Purple Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: High school AU
> 
> Description: Clementine is invited to Marlon’s party. Upon arriving she finds out that her best friend - also crush - Louis is there. The two share a moment together later that night.

Clem wanted to pick out a simple outfit for tonight's party at Marlon's. After trying on clothes for almost an hour, she decided that the simplest and comfiest set of clothing would be enough. She ended up wearing her Ericson High School t-shirt and a pair of sky blue ripped jeans. She put her hair up in pigtails and put on her signature white-blue hat. She also picked out some plain white shoes to match the color scheme.   
When she arrived at the front door of the blonde boy's house, she could already hear the talking and the music that came from the building. After ringing the bell, her best friend - and also crush - Louis opened the door.

"Promoting the school are we, Clemster?" He asked her with a big smile on his face.

"Shut up." She chuckled, closing the door and putting her bag next to everyone's.

"Glad you made it, Clem!" The host greeted the girl from the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" She answered. Marlon placed a cup of soda in front of the curly haired girl. Sipping into it made her realize it wasn't just soda that was poured into the red paper cup.

A few more cups of drinks and a few more hours of dancing and talking later Clementine needed a break.

She excused herself and went to the backyard. She liked to smoke a cigarette when she was drinking with her friends. She did the same this time too, and took a seat on one of the porch steps. Slowly blowing out the white smoke from her lungs she let out a sigh. 

Goosebumps found their place on her pale skin when the cold wind blew on her cheeks. A moment later Louis joined the girl. He didn't take his eyes off the starry sky. 

"When did you start smoking?" He asked, but didn't look at her.

"When did you forget that I smoke when I drink?" She giggled and looked at her friend. "Oh, let me guess. Every time you get wasted. You tease me for what I'm doing, put you end up so drunk that you forget the whole night." She looked towards the sky. "Including this." 

The girl moved her hand to her face, but before the cigarette and her mouth met, Louis pulled it out of her fingers and smoked the other half of it.  
"You're out of it already. Great." Clementine let out a sigh.

"If I was, I wouldn't have been able to walk out here, smoker." He teased back. An idea crossed the boy's mind. "Speaking of walking, do you mind following me to a place where we can see more stars?" He asked as he stood up and stomped on the cigarette butt.

"Lead the way." Was all she said.

They went to the attic, where Louis picked up Marlon's old and dusty guitar. He then helped the short girl open the window that lead to the rooftop. Luckily for them, a small area of the roof was laying flat before the window, so the two teens could easily sit down and watch the night sky above them, now without street lights disrupting their view.

"See, Clem? _Much better._ " The boy said as he played some basic tunes on the instrument.

"I didn't know you can play the guitar too." The girl smiled at him.

"I couldn't. But I started learning some time ago." He chuckled. "It's easier than getting a grand piano out to a rooftop, isn't it?" He eyed Clementine.

"It is, but the piano would be really cool too." She imagined. "We'd be sitting here all day... At least I would want to." She let out a short laugh. "You'd play some songs and I'd always want to learn all of them."

"You're saying this like it's not what you're doing already." He laughed.

"Come on, Louis, this is... This is _different._ " She let out a sigh.

"It _would_ be cool though." He shook his head as he felt something warm creep up his cheeks. "Speaking of music, it's no accident I picked up a guitar instead of a piano.. And it's no accident that we're on this roof.   
_Together._ "

"Why is that?" The curly haired girl questioned.

"Minnie and I started working on this project together where I play her favorite instrument..." he started as he lifted up Marlon's guitar "...and she plays my favorite instrument." By the end of this month, which is in 2 days, we have to show what we wrote or learned to our favorite people. I thought this was the best time to do this, since I knew you'd attend the party."

That's when it hit Clementine. He could've shown the song to his brotherly best friend Marlon, but he still chose Clem. _Maybe he feels the same things she feels?_

"Oh." Was the only thing she could say. 

Her thoughts would've swallowed her if Louis wouldn't have interrupted her.

"Oh?" He laughed. "That's it?"

"I-it sounds pretty cool." She shook her head. "Can-can I get a sneak peak of your song?" She asked, her gold eyes sparkling from excitement.

"It's complete, so I'll play the whole song for you. If you don't mind of course." He winked before he started playing. Clementine watched the boy she loved in awe as he twisted the strings between his fingers and played his song. She could make out familiar tunes here and there, but she still knew it wasn't a full cover of some song. A breeze blew on a stray dread of Louis' hair, but the boy was too focused on playing to care about it right now.

He smiled confidently when he was done and put the instrument beside him.

"Why _Purple Rain_?" The girl asked suddenly. "It wasn't the whole song, I know that, but why did you choose bits from it?"

"It's one of my favorites. I thought I could make a fairly okay song by writing something and spicing it up with some parts of the song. It makes it even more personal. At least for me." He couldn't stop smiling. He felt proud when he saw Clem's beautiful smile. It made him happy that she liked him for who he is. Yes, there was Marlon too, but he's like a brother to him.

Clementine was... _Different._

"It was far from 'fairly okay'" she told him while making air quotations at the last two words. "It was truly _amazing_." Clem was lost in his chocolate eyes. She loved him, and now, after the song, she felt like it would be the perfect time to tell him.

"I'm glad you like it." He couldn't help but blush as he inspected every detail in the girl's hazel eyes.

"You know, you're not the only one who has to tell the other something important." She said quietly as she looked up at the sky, and its millions of stars. "I have something to tell you..." She closed her eyes and was terrified to open them again, but she did as she looked at Louis again.

"What is it?" He asked, even if it was more of a curious whisper than a question.

"You remember the card game last week, during lunch break?" She questioned, and the boy nodded in response. "Well, the person I like..." she sighed. She was scared to confess, but you can't stop in the middle of it, can you? "It's you, Louis." He was taken aback by her words, but felt happiness take him over.

"Really?!" He asked. He couldn't believe it was real. He always wanted it to be, but never had the guts to actually ask her out.

"Really, you dork!" She couldn't help it, she started laughing at the boy's innocence.

"Well, now I know a good name for this song. _Clementine_." He wore an ear to ear smile on his face "I wrote it for you, it would be only fair if it was named after you."

Clem couldn't stop the urge, she leaned closer to the boy, and placed a kiss on his lips. She was afraid he wouldn't return it when she pulled away, but Louis gently placed his right hand on her soft face as he pulled the girl closer to him and kissed her back. She put her hand on his right arm when they kissed.

They could stay like that forever, but both of them knew that the others would start searching for them if they stayed up longer.

To remember the moment they shared, the two wrote their initials on the back of the boy's newfound guitar with a black marker and drew a heart around it.

They made their way downstairs, holding each others hand.


	3. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe: High school AU
> 
> Description: Louis invites Clem to his house for the weekend, and he has a surprise for the girl.
> 
> A/N: This is a continuation or Purple Rain (sort of)

"It's just the two of us." Louis told his girlfriend as he opened the front door and let her in. "My folks are out of town for the weekend."

"So that's why you so desperately wanted me to crash at your place, huh?" Clem asked, while dropping her bag on the living room couch.

"I guess. Last time your dad and AJ were away I spent the weekend at yours, remember?"

"I do. I still can't find some of my stuff." She chuckled. "I also can't get over the fact that you guys are _super rich. _" She has visited her boyfriend's house a couple of times already, but she always looked at the interior of the building in the same awe she looked at it when she first entered Lou's home. The family pictures and paintings always warmed her heart like she was looking at them for the first time.__

__"Don't just stand there Princess, come on upstairs!"_ _

__Lou's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she shook her head. "Okay, Okay. I'm going."_ _

__Not long after entering the room, the short girl found her lost pillow on top of Louis' cushions._ _

__"You ass! I'm never letting you sleep at our place again!" Clementine let out a laugh while getting her hand on the sunflower patterned item._ _

__"Why is that, Clemster?"_ _

__"You stole my favorite pillow." Clem pouted. Her voice was so childish all of a sudden, it caught the pillow hog off guard to listen to his love talk that way._ _

__"Sorry Darling, but I can't help it." He giggled. "I've been collecting these since I was little, you know that." A huge, heartful smile formed on his face. The sight of his girlfriend holding her pillow like it gave her life was just too pure to look at with a straight face._ _

__"Hey, listen." He sat down to the ground, close enough to Clementine to pry the pillow out of her arms and get a hold of her tiny hands. "My parents not being home isn't the only reason I've asked you to spend some time with me, you know."_ _

__Deep down, Louis was pretty nervous. Clem could see that in his eyes somewhere. After Marlon's party and the movie weekend at the girl's place they didn't really have time to hang out, and the freckled boy wanted to be around his love in every spare second he had._ _

__"What is it then?" She asked as she leaned in to rest her head on Lou's shoulder._ _

__"You'll see when it's ready. Now come here." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his girl's waist._ _

__They stayed like this for while, talking quietly about everything that came to their minds, before the tall boy stood up, then helped his girlfriend up too. He shrugged as he searched for the right words, and repeated his plans for the Clem's surprise in his mind. "Let's go downstairs alright?" He asked her, and after she nodded they made their way to the living room._ _

__"Close your eyes." He told her quietly.  
So she did. And although she was unsure about the upcoming moments of the evening, she knew that everything was fine. With Louis by her side right there, she chose not to care about what was going to happen, and went with the flow._ _

__"How long do I need to stay like this? I'm gonna start to feel a bit uncomfortable, you know."_ _

__"Be patient, Clemmy." He answered. " I need you to stay like this for a minute or two though, okay?" He told her while opening the sliding door._ _

__Clem let out a slightly annoyed sigh. "Fine, you can open you eyes, but if I find out that you moved from this spot, I'm not gonna let you see what I made for you." It was like he was singing the last few words._ _

__A couple minutes had passed, and Lou looked at his now finished project. He brought some candles outside and lit them all up near the swimming pool. He knew that the millions of stars and the Moon shining on the warm water, and all the candles would totally sweep his girlfriend off her feet._ _

__After making sure everything was in the right place, he ran back to her. "Alright, no peeking from now on!" He ordered and grabbed Clementine's hands._ _

__"Where are we going?" She asked, discomfort but also a bit of mischief lingered in her soft voice._ _

__"Somewhere."_ _

__"Really? That's all you can say?"_ _

__"I told you, be patient. Please." Clem heard the sliding door open again, but now it was louder._ _

__"Are we going outside?" She was curious about what was going on and tried to open her eyes. Luckily Louis was fast enough to cover them with his big hands before she could see anything._ _

__"Clem!" He let out a small scream. He was afraid that the girl he made this whole thing for ruined the surprise._ _

__"Chill out Louis, I didn't see anything." She didn't understand what was all this for, and it made her a little pissed off. The short girl was so confused she didn't even realize that they stopped walking and that Lou's hands weren't covering her eyes anymore._ _

__"You can look now, darling." The boy said softly._ _

__When Clementine opened her eyes, she saw her boyfriend sitting by the side of the pool, his legs in the water. "Well come on, sit down!" He said while tapping on a patch of grass by his side._ _

__"Lou..." She gasped._ _

__"Clem?"_ _

__"This is.." she was lost for words. She thought about everything, but not this. A night with stars and candles surrounding her and her boyfriend._ _

__" _Fascinating? Magnificent? Amazing?_ " He asked playfully while she kicked her slippers off and sat down._ _

__"Something like that, yes." Her smile warmed Louis' heart. He rarely saw her genuinely happy, but when he did, he savored every moment. Remembering every good event or every cute date by kissing her after revealing his surprises or anything didn't seem very special, but since Clementine found it a sweet thing, Lou stuck with it. He placed a gentle kiss on Clem's cherry flavored lips. After she slowly pulled her head away, the boy smiled mischievously, and pushed her into the water before she could even say anything. When Louis heard his girlfriend scream he almost died laughing, but Clementine was clever enough to grab his leg and pull him in the pool too._ _

__After countless rounds of uncontrollable laughter and splashing each other, the couple decided to get out of the swimming pool. Most of the candles have died out due to water being spilled on them, so the soaking teens only had to blow out a few before heading back to the house._ _

__"Here." Louis threw one of his towels and the girl's bag Clem's way. "Go change quickly, I don't want you to catch a cold." He waited until his girlfriend went to the bathroom to change, and he did the same, but stayed in his room._ _

__"You know, we should watch a movie or two." She suggested, hopping on the bed._ _

__"Again? Our little movie weekend was only like 2 weeks ago!"_ _

__"So what? There are still tons of films we haven't seen yet!"_ _

__"Fine, fine." The freckled boy gave in. "What do you wanna watch?"_ _

__"I dunno." She shrugged. "Maybe we should watch _The Great Gatsby?_ "_ _

__"Honey, you dragged me to the cinema the day it came out. And the day after. And the day after that, too." He answered while searching for the disc in his enormous film collection._ _

__"But _Honey_ , you love that movie just as much as I do! I mean, it wasn't me who couldn't stop talking about how great it was." Clementine laughed as she tucked herself in._ _

__"Yeah, but it wasn't me who couldn't stop begging the other to go back and watch it 2 more times with them."  
"Shut up." She chortled. "It was totally worth our money, wasn't it?"_ _

__"It really was." He approved, looking back at the sleepy girl and waving the case in his hand._ _

__By the time Nick finished the last sentence of his book, it was almost 1am already, and Clem was fast asleep, her head resting on Louis' chest, arms around him. He was pretty exhausted too, but he didn't want to stop watching before the movie ended._ _

__After the credits rolled, the boy turned his TV off, wrapped his arms around the girl, and placed a goodnight kiss on top of Clementine's head._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fan of The Great Gatsby (and Leo omg he was my celebrity crush for y e a r s) and had this movie night idea after I rewatched it when it aired recently on tv so that's why Clem and Lou watched that movie, if you're asking.  
> I wrote this as Valentine's day fic, but sice I only started to move my fics from Tumblr to here yesterday, you're only getting the chance to read it now.


End file.
